User blog:Sharple/Not again....
Thank you for your patience. A Technical Support Representative will be with you shortly. You are now chatting with 'Nelson' Mega: i want my weapons back! Nelson: Ahoy Mega! Mega: i want my weapons back! Nelson: Welcome to Pirates Online Live Chat! Mega: someone named thmoas said that during that maintenace they wouldnt remove my items Mega: and they did Mega: i want my weapons back! Nelson: Hmm. Sadly, it was needed. Nelson: We do apologize for that. Nelson: Our deepest apologies, mate. Some Adventuring data had to be rolled back. Mega: are u gona give me my weapons back? Mega: WHY Mega: why do i have to plunder again it took me hours for fames Mega: and the worst part is Mega: I DONT HAVE MY HOLIDAY CLOTHS Nelson: Alas, it is lost at sea. You will have to take the opportunity to plunder again. Mega: -_- Mega: but i dont want to and it wasnt lost at sea Mega: all that work was for nothing!?!?!?!?!?!? Mega: and i dont even get my holiday clothes Nelson: Aye mate. Again, we do apologize. Mega: saying that isnt gonna help Mega: why are u doing this to us!?!?!?!?! Mega: why!?!?!?!?!?! Nelson: Alas, this issue is now fixed. Nelson: You will be fine now. Mega: Alas. I want my weapons back Nelson: They will need to be looted once more. Mega: but they were hard! Mega: and how am i so post to get my holiday clothes back? Nelson: Again, those Items were lost. Mega: omg Mega: i want my weapons back! Mega: isnt there anything u could help me wit that and not saying sorry Mega: how am i so post to trust u Nelson: Sadly, we do not have details on how what we can do for our Subscribing Guests at this time. But keep an eyepatch peeled for the Current News! Mega: Thomas said that i wont lose my weapons Mega: and he lied Mega: and what was the "issue" u speak of? Mega: why are u guys being mean to us? Mega: its like i hit the jackpot and find out the lottery number is a fake! Nelson: We are not being mean, mate. It is now taken care of. You may plunder away as before. Mega: oh yeah Mega: wat about ALL those servers Mega: Patros Mega: why is the game getting bad all of the sudden? Mega: it was like one day -phew- its fix then the other day its like WHAT!!!!!!!! Mega: now my weapons are gone Nelson: In regards to your question about the recent server changes, we reduced the number of Oceans available not only to optimize playability but also to bring Pirates together in a closer Community. The Oceans still available enjoy the most robust daily population of Pirates and still offer a good range of very active to quieter play experiences to choose from. Mega: NO THERES BARELY ANY QUIET SERVERS Mega: I MEAN REALLY Mega: THERES A TON OF BIG GUILDS Mega: I CAN'T FIND A GOOD SERVER TO DO INVASIONS Mega: EVEN ASK PEOPLE ON WIKI THEY LUV ALL THOSE SERVERS Mega: now they can't do a peaceful and quiet server Nelson: Aye. I will be happy to pass along your concern to the Pirate Council. Mega: u no how hard it is to reloot my fames and rare clothing Mega: OH btw Nelson: Yes, I do. Mega: WHAT WAS THE ISSUE? Nelson: It is resolved. Mega: ik its resolved Mega: wat was it? Nelson: It is internal. Mega: wat was the issue? Nelson: We do not discuss the details. It is resolved now. Mega: why not? Mega: oh btw one more thing about the servers Mega: theres TONS of guilds and TON of those guilds lost there servers Mega: and did u ever think about taking a poll about taking away the servers? Nelson: We will be happy to Chat with them. Mega: why didnt the pirate council take a poll? Mega: for us to vote Nelson: I will pass that along, mate Mega: before moving something u should ask the pirates first. Mega: removing * Nelson: Aye. Nelson: I will make sure that the Pirates Council knows about this recommendation. Mega: oh btw can u help me reloot> Mega: reloot?* Mega: nvm i forgot ur busy wit other ppl Nelson: Aye. Mega: so why cant they give us our loot back? Mega: "Take it all and give nothing back" oh look we did had to take it back -_- Nelson: You will plunder it once again, mate. Mega: yeah but i looted at foul and it took 30 minutes just to get 4 fames and i hitted the jack pot now that is highly unlikly Nelson: Aye. It will have to plundered once more. Nelson: May I be of assistance on another Topic, Mega: ya Nelson: Okay. How can I help? Mega: is there gonna be trading? Nelson: I cannot say for sure. The Current News is where you will want to look for news on that. Mega: Ok but can u recommoned to the Pirate Concil? Nelson: I can. Mega: will u? Nelson: Definitely. Mega: ok thank u for information Mega: have a good day READ NOW!!! COMMENT NOW!!!!(dont u just hate when they lied). Category:Blog posts